


overheated

by murmurs (twilitdance)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilitdance/pseuds/murmurs
Summary: in that summer night, you looked so beautiful.i wish i could melt you out of my mindshort story on some not so small feelings





	overheated

I laid on my bed and stared at the shadow casted ceiling, the rickety old fan slowly puttering its breeze in the stifling room, the last of the August day reaching into the night. The consistent tick of its turns lulled my mind, pulling me to think about my day.

I thought about how we had gathered at her house for a celebration, the end of summer and the start of school. I thought about how we had spent hours beneath the sun in her backyard pool, soaking up so much sun that our skins would be bronzed even after hours trapped under white light. I thought about how after the sun went down, we lit a bonfire in the pit behind her house and roasted marshmallows. I thought about how we lit up the asphalt street in front of her house, each of us with a sparkler in hand, running around like the sugar high fools we were. I thought about how even though I wasn’t the only person there, I felt special every time I made her laugh and every time she looked at me. I thought about how I could have touched the moon if she told me to jump. I thought about what had happened tonight, and slowly, I sifted through all until only one feeling remained. 

"I like her." 

That line raced through my head, over and over, scattering all the walls rhyme and reason had set up. Every line of logic looped back to that answer, and every counter I thought up of was nothing before the scenery of her smiling at me, fireworks going off in a grand spectacle behind her and in my heart. My heart thundered with new giddiness and broke with every thump. 

"I wish I could make her smile like that all the time,” I thought as I pressed my face into the pillow.

“And why didn’t I realize these feelings earlier?" I wondered. When had the feelings been planted in the cracks of my heart? Why hadn’t I noticed their roots having their way with the cavity of my ribcage? It’s only now when I’m choking on the petals of their bloom that I noticed all the ways where I’ve gone wrong.

I rolled over onto my side and stared at the bedroom wall. All of the memories of her, all the thoughts I had labeled as platonic concern were cast under the August light. There was no conclusion other than she wasn't 'just a friend' like I thought she. 

"What do I do," I groaned, face burning up with this dog day crush, "How do I keep things the same?" 

I closed my eyes, imagining maybe I would feel different in the morning. But I didn’t really want that either. How could I not like her? Sleep evaded me, and all that came were the memories of simpler days of blissful ignorance and the bittersweet taste of wanting something yet knowing it never will happen.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this like year ago, but concept's been with me for a while. it's not as good as it could be from me rn, but i was really proud of it then. hope you enjoyed, drop a kudos and comment


End file.
